As automated rifles used in the prior art feed barred into a new cartridge with pushing of gas, some amount of the energy resulting from the firing is transferred into the mechanism movement. This deteriorates the precision of the shot and decreases standoff distance.
In the prior art, collapsible and over-and-under rifles using the whole energy for shooting, at most two bullets can be used. This renders a hunter vulnerable in case of an attack by animals during hunting.
In pump rifle systems used in the prior art, the cartridge is fed by holding the grip with one hand and pulling the handguard with the other. This causes time loss and tires human.
As a result of the studies conducted on the literatures, various embodiments relating to said pump rifles are encountered. One of these is a utility model application with application number CN2008/02503 entitled “One-piece pump bolt handle”. The abstract of the invention states that “the invention relates to one-piece pump bolt handle performing charge-discharge procedure of the rifle in pump hunting rifle, wherein it consists of two arms and mechanism lower cover and the mechanism has the mechanism lower cover and the one-piece bolt handle on the mechanism lower cover and a pipe at the end of the bolt handle.”
Another example relating to said embodiment is a utility model application with application number CN2007/08067 entitled “Collapsible semi-automatic pump hunting rifle”. The Abstract of the invention states that “the invention has a guard leaning on shoulder used for hunting purposes, a rifle mechanism, a trigger enabling the shooting and a mechanism arm and a barrel; semi-automatic pump rifle comprises at least one demountable handguard located on the lower portion of said barrel and serving as an operating handle in order to enable carriage of said rifle, disassembly by collapsing for storage and functioning as serial and pump rifle; at least one operation arm moving on said operating handle and having a pump operation button; at least one lower case body carrying the trigger group and having a trigger group disposed therewithin; at least one upper case body carrying the rifle mechanism; at least one butterfly enabling integration by the upper case body key; and at least one trigger group on the charger tube.
Consequently, improvements are performed in parallel with improving technology in pump rifles, thus new embodiment are required to eliminate disadvantages mentioned above and provide solutions to present systems.